Look at me, Please!
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: CH 2 UP! Kyuhyun terlalu sering berkhayal bahwa Changmin datang padanya, menatap matanya, dan mengatakan rayuan-rayuan indah untuknya layaknya seorang pangeran yang sering datang dalam imajinasinya. Kisah cinta yang penuh tawa dan kebodohan dan sedikit menyesakkan. Mari lihat bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa membuat Changmin melihat kepadanya! baru prolog ya. ChangKyu/MinKyu. GS.
1. Prolog

Look at Me, Please!

By: Kim Eun Seob (M)

Twitter: MJaeseob

Facebook: Kim Eun Seob

.

.

.

Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin TVXQ & Kyuhyun Suju)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS

Rate: T

Pertama kalinya saya bikin ff Genderswitch. Ga tau deh jadi apa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan. Tapi, namja tinggi dihadapanku yang sedang berjalan kearahku ini sangat mempesona. Kupikir aku gila. Ternyata aku tidak gila. Karena….

Semua yeoja dan namja menggilai kesempurnaannya.

Shim Changmin namanya.

Seorang namja tinggi dengan tubuh proporsional. Wajah yang tampak begitu tegas. Apa salah jika aku tiba-tiba jatuh cinta padanya? Hahaaa… Aigoooo…

DEG

DEG

DEG

Tidak! Tidak! Pangeranku, dia mendekat kepadaku. Dia mengulurkan tangan menuju wajahku. Dia akan membelai wajahku kah kali ini? Hahahaaa…. Kurasa aku akan mati jantungan hari ini, sayangnya….

TAK

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

.

TAK

"Awwww appo" seorang yeoja tinggi dengan rambut ikal sepinggangnya meringis kesakitan dengan tangan yang terus mengusap-usap dahinya yang tertutupi poninya. Membuat kaca mata yang membingkai indah dimatanya bergerak mengikuti gerak tangannya.

"Makanya jangan suka menghalangi jalanku, Nerd!" ejek namja tinggi yang bernama Changmin itu namun tetap dengan senyum mematikannya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Changmin masuk kedalam kelas unggulan yang ada di SM High School itu. Tentu saja tak lupa aura pangeran tetap menlingkupinya. Membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Seddangkan yeoja yang tadi berdiri di pintu dan menjadi sasaran jitakkan Changmin kini malah tersenyum gaje setelah mengerang atas jitakkan yang didapatnya.

"YAK! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan bodoh eoh. Dia tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Kecuali…" temannya yang dari tadi menertawakannya mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Kyuhyun. "…kau mengetatkan seragammu hahahaaaaa" gelak tawa langsung membahana disekitarnya.

"Tutup mulutmu Yoona! Sungmin! Ryewook!" sungut Kyuhyun, namun saat dia menjauh dari teman-temannya yang sudah masuk kelas, senyum gila itu kembali menghiasi wajah putih pucatnya yang manis.

"Aigooo… Shim Changmin tak peduli besok kau menendangku, akan selalu ku ingat setiap kali kau bicara padaku huwaaaaa benar-benar mengharukan" Kyuhyun berkaca di cermin toilet.

"Ya Tuhaaaaannn yeoja jelek ini lagi. sepertiny hari ini aku harus ke spa untuk menenangkan pikiran" seru seorang yeoja sexy yang membuat Kyuhyun iri padanya, tentu saja hanya iri karena yeoja itu bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Shim Changmin. Namanya Victoria. Victoria langsung masuk bilik yang ada keras.

Victoria sangat tahu kalau banyak yeoja yang tergila-gila pada Changmin kekasihnya, apalagi Kyuhyun yang selalu memandang kekasihnya dengan mata penuh harapnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan yeoja nerd itu saat melihat Changmin. Bahkan Changmin pernah mencubit hidungnya keras, tapi yeoja nerd itu malah mengira Changmin gemas padanya. Aigooo…

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kelasnya. Tentu saja kelas unggulan. Kalian tidak lihat wajah nerd-nya. Ayolaaaahhhh… yeoja ini sangat pintar. Bahkan dia harusnya menjadi juara 1 tiap kali ulangan. Ya, harusnya, karena dia tak ingin menjadi amukan Changmin yang akan merengut saat Changmin menjadi nomor 2. Taka pa kan Kyuhyun begitu? Hmmm

Pelajaran dimulai Kim songsaengnim masuk kekelas. Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Sungmin langsung focus. Fokus akan apa? Sayangnya bukan focus pada Mrs. Kim didepan kelas, tapi focus pada pekerjaannya yaitu; melihat setiap reaksi Changmin, gerak changmin, raut wajah Changmin. Hahahaaaa ya yeoja ini sudah gila.

PUK

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN!" pekik namja cantik didepan sana. Sekali lagi kyuhyun harus mengusap dahinya yang terkena lemparan penghapus yang terbuat dari kayu. Ahhh… poor Kyu.

"Sekali lagi aku melihatmu memandang Changmin dan berlagak pintar saat kusuruh maju kedepan, kau benar-benar tak boleh masuk kekelasku lagi. ARA?!"

Ya Tuhan, Mrs. Kim benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun merah padam. Malu tak terkira. Kali ini Mrs. Kim mengungkapkan ketahuannya akan sikap kyuhyun selama ini. Baru gurunya itu, bagaimana dengan teman-teman sekelasnya? Hahahaaa… mungkin Kyuhyun akan mengikuti rehabilitasi atas kecanduannya terhadap Changmin.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Kyuhyun, dan tentu saja dia hanya mendapatkan alis Changmin yang bertaut. Setidaknya dia tidak melihat bibir Changmin mengumpat padanya.

.

.

.

TBC ….

Ini baru prolog ya. Kalau ada yang berminat. Eummm review diatas 10 minimal. Maka akan dilanjut hahahaaaa….

Maklum pendek ya, kan prolog. Lagi pula tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi waktu denger mp3 beast – Im sorry. Hati-hati ya kalau ada yang mau download, mp3 nya ada 2 versi. Hahaaaa….

Selamat membaca

Happy reading!

Salam! Hahaaaaa…


	2. Chapter 1

Look at Me, Please!

By: Kim Eun Seob (M)

Twitter: MJaeseob

Facebook: Kim Eun Seob

.

.

.

Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin TVXQ & Kyuhyun Suju)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS

Rate: T

Pertama kalinya saya bikin ff Genderswitch. Ga tau deh jadi apa.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

TRIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG

TRIIIIIIIINNNGGGGG

BRAK

Aigoo… malang sekali nasib jam weker itu, ketika tangan besar seorang namja tampan berkulit tan itu melemparnya jauh-jauh dari meja nakasnya. Itulah nasib jam weker. Wajar saja sang pemilik marah, secara ini hari minggu, kenapa jam weker itu berbunyi sekeras itu? Poor you.

Namja yang kembali bergelut dalam selimut tebalnya adalah Shim Changmin pangeran kita. Huwaaaaaa… percaya atau tidak para setan disekitarnya juga mimisan saat melihat tubuhnya yang topless. Aigoo… termasuk kalian pastinya. Berhenti berkhayal OK?!

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

"YAK! SHIM CHANGMIN CEPAT BANGUN!" pekik seorang yeoja cantik yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Shim Jaejoong sang penyanyi solo paling terkenal seantero RT. Hahahaaaa.

"Changmin tutup telingamu, anggap itu bukan suara eomma-mu OK. Kau berhak tidur lama di-jam segini" gerutu Changmin pelan. Kalau sampai eomma-nya mendengar, mungkin dia akan berakhir dengan menjadi Changmin Panggang.

"CHANGMIIIIIIIIIN"

CKLEK

"Eomma~~~~ wae?" Changmin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kasar setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"OMO! Kau sexy sekali sayang" bangga Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin hanya memakai boxer. Tidak sia-sia dia bertempur dengan beruang mesum seperti Shim Yunho.

"Eomma~~~" rengek Changmin, karena dia ingin tidur lagi. dia sangat mengantuk. Maklum saja tadi malam dia harus menunggu orang tua Victoria pulang sampai larut malam. Hampir saja dia diperkosa Victoria klau saja orang tua Victoria tidak segera datang. Bisa tamat riwayatnya.

"Bantu eomma sebentar Minnie, jeba~~~l. Antarkan brownies ini ke rumah tetangga kita yang paling imut itu ne. Jeba~~~l ne. eomma masih harus membuat 3 brownies lagi" mohon Jaejoong. Tak peduli dengan mata anaknya yang melotot saat mendengar 'tetangga imut' mereka dibawa-bawa.

"MWO? SHIREO!" Changmin langsung melipat tangan didada. Membuat Jaejoong mendelik tajam padanya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau? Kau tidak makan 1 hari bagaimana?" Jaejoong tersenyum melihat raut kesal anaknya. Dia tengah mengancam Changmin sekarang. 1 hari makan sama dengan kehilangan surge bagi Changmin dalam 1 hari.

"Aiiisssshhhh eomma kenapa sekejam itu?" sungut Changmin.

"Mwo? Kejam kau bilang? Eomma hanya memintamu mengantarkan brownies ini ke rumah tetangga terdekat kita. Bagaimana bila eomma mengusirmu agar kau jadi gelandangan? Aigooo" geram Jaejoong dengan memaksa Changmin menyambut kotak berisi brownies buatannya. "cepat antarkan, dan awas saja kalau kau pakai baju. Pokoknya kau harus menampilkan tubuh indahmu itu" Jaejoong-pun langsung melenggang ke dapaur, meninggalkan Changmin yang menghentak-hentakkan kaki kelantai dan kepala yang menghentak ke dinding.

'kenapa orang tuaku segila ini? Aku masih laku meski harus menutup wajahku. Hiks' lirih Changmin dalam hati.

Jangan heran kenapa Jaejoong meminta Changmin berpenampilan menggairahkan setiap saat. Itu karena Jaejoong memiliki musuh bebuyutan dalam memperebutkan calon menantunya. Hahahaaa siapa ya?

"HYUNG! Biar aku saja yang mengantar kue itu" pekik bocah 8 tahun yang kini menatap Changmin penuh harap. Bocah itu adalah namdongsaeng/adik Changmin yang bernama Shim Kris. Changmin Nampak berpikir.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa kau harus mengantar kue ini?" uji Changmin.

"Demi Tuhan hyung. Aku harus segera mengantarnya pada calon istriku" mohon Kris yang kini sudah siap dengan handuk putih yang melilit pinggangnya.

'Ya ampun bocah ini, bagaimana bisa dia mau dengan anak tetangga itu?' Changmin membatin, berpikir keras.

"apa maksudmu memakai handuk begitu, pakai bajumu jika kau mau mengantarnya" ancam Changmin.

"Anniyoo… Calon istriku suka sama namja sexy, jadi aku harus tampil sexy seperti hyung" sungut Kris.

"Kalau begitu jangan harap kau bisa menang melawanku" tantang Changmin tanpa sadar dan langsung berlari keluar, tentu saja Kris mengikutinya dengan semangat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah rumah yang terbilang lumayan besar, kini para penghuninya tengah disibukkan dengan acara makan pagi.

"Appa! Nasi goreng buatanmu memang uennaaakkk hahaaaa… ajari aku lagi yakalau ada waktu" cengir seorang yeoja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Cho.

"Aiissshhhh kau itu bukannya belajar memasak. Kau hanya membuat anggaran belanja eomma meningkat karena ulahmu" sinis Mrs. Cho Heechul yang merupakan eomma Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Mr. Cho Hankyung hanya tersenyum geli melihat raut masam anak perempuannya itu.

"Eomma~~~ aku ingin bisa memasak" lirih Kyuhyun, hingga dia tak berselera makan lagi.

"Makanya cari suami yang kaya raya Kyu, jadi kau tidak perlu sibuk memasak, hingga meracuni suamimu. Hahahaaaa" gelak tawa langsung terdengar memenuhi ruangan saat Hankyung menyuarakan pendapatnya. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya bisa melahap nasinya ganas.

TING TONG

"ayo buka pintunya sana!" suruh Heechul.

TING TONG

"Huwaaa… nasi eomma yang sudah habis, aku kan belum selesai makan, kenapa aku harus membuka pintu?" sungut Kyuhyun tak terima dengan ke-semena-mena-an eommanya.

"Eomma mau nambah" tentu saja kali ini kyuhyun tak bisa membantah omongan eomma-nya yang paling sadis ini.

TING TONG

"CHANGKEUMMAN!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal sambil kakinya menjauh dari meja makan menuju pintu depan.

CKLEK

"Kyuhyun chagieeee ini aku bawakan Cookies rasa Caramel Machiatto. Heeeheeee" seru seorang namja tinggi bernama Choi Minho, anak dari Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum yang kaya raya minta ampun.

"Ahhhh gomawooo" Kyuhyun menerima Cookies itu dengan senang hati. Namun cepat-cepat dia menutup pintu rumahnya. Membuat Minho mengerang frustasi.

Minho yang melihat musuhnya berjalan dengan angkuhnya itu langsung menekan bell rumah Kyuhyun berkali-kali. 'Sialan! Jangan sampai Kyuhyunku tergoda' batin minho kesal.

"Apa la-" Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu untuk kedua kalinya sepertinya harus merelakan jantungnya jatuh berceceran keluar dari tubuhnya saat melihat namja ter-sexy se RT.

"NOONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKU! ISTRIKUUUUUUUUUUUU!" pekik Kris dengan nada yang sangat-sangat melengking diluar batas. Membuat minho ingin muntah dan Kyuhhyun tersadar dari alam imajinasinya.

"Eh Kris yang tampan yang manis yang imut yang baik hati yang rajin menabung dan tidak sombong, ada apa kemari?" cerocos Kyuhyun bagaikan kilat yang menyambar telinga Minho.

"Ini brownies dari eomma" namja ter-sexy se-RT yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Changmin yang kini hanya mengenakan boxer itu, langsung memberikan kotak brownies ditangannya pada kyuhyun dengan segera.

"Hyung, biar aku yang memberikannya pada Noona" Kris merengek, apalagi saat Minho menjulurkan lidah mengejeknya.

"Ayo pulang!" Changmin langsung menarik tangan Kris menjauh dari rumah kyuhyun yang merupakan menantu idaman Jaejoong. Hahahaaaaa

"KRIS! Handukmu!" teriak Minho dengan menenteng handuk Kris saat Changmin dan Kris sudah jauh berjalan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Ambil saja untukmu hyung!" balas Kris, membuat Changmin terkekeh geli dengan kelakuan adiknya yang kini telanjang bulat. "Biar Kyu noona tahu betapa sexy-nya aku!" sontak saja membuat Changmin harus mencubit pipi adiknya keraas, hingga kris menangis.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang Minho dengan mata berbinar. Tanpa sadar kyuhyun yang jantungnya masih berdetak keras itu langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Minho, melampiaskan rasa shocknya, bahagianya, ohh.

"Minho! Dia tampan sekali Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hahahaaaa" Kyuhyun melonjak-lonjak dalam dekapan Minho, membuat Minho semakin mengerang frustasi saat merasakan dada Kyuhyun yang walaupun terbilang kecil, tapi mampu membuatnya terangsang bukan. Poor Minho.

MMuuaaahhh

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Minho, dan itu sukses membuat Minho jantungan dan hampir melayang menemui ajalnya. OMO!

BRAK

Hingga akhirnya suara pintu ditutup keras, menyadarkan Minho dari sensasi ciuman Kyuhyun yang membuatnya terbang ke langit itu.

"Lumayan" bangga Minho. "Thanks Chwang hahahaaaa" Minho melonjak kegirangan dengan langkah menuju rumah.

Perlu kalian tahu kalau rumah mereka itu sangat dekat. Sama-sama orang kaya. Dengan rumah Kyuhyun diantara rumah Changmin dan Minho. Hayoooo… jangan iri ya. Cukup burung berkicauan saja yang iri. Hahahaaaa.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kris menangis Min?" Jaejoong tampak kewalahan menenangkan anak bungsunya yang menangis sengsegukkan. Mereka minus Yunho yang sedang di Jepang, kini duduk di ruang tengah. Dengan Kris yang memeluk Jaejoong erat dan Changmin di kursi depan Jaejoong dan Kris.

"Eomma~~~ Kyu noona memeluk dan mencium Minho hyung hiks hiks" isak Kris.

"MWO?! Bagaimana bisa? Katakan pada eomma!" sewot Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan. Yeoja seperti itu ada banyak sekali diluar sana. Apa tidak ada yeoja yang lebih elegan dari yeoja itu?" gerutu Changmin dengan mulut yang mengunyah brownies lezat buatan eommanya.

"ANNI!" jawab Jaejoong dan Kris serempak, membuat Changmin terperangah mendengarnya.

"Eiiyyy apa kau harus melakukan operasi plastik baru dia akan menyukaimu Min?" usul Jaejoong semangat.

"Dia sudah tergila-gila padaku" sombong Changmin.

"MWO?!" pekik Jaejoong dan Kris bersamaan.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, SM High School sibuk dengan paara siswa yang bergegas masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing karena waktu yang sudah menunjukkan jam 8 tepat. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang bergegas masuk kedalam kelas yang pastinya sudah ramai penghuni.

"Kyuuuuuu cepat kesini!" seru Sungmin yang melambaikan tangannya yang memegang majalah dengan model cover-nya adalah favorite idol Kyuhyun. Walaupun kalian semua harus tahu, hal pertama yang dipandang Kyuhyun saat masuk kelas adalah melihat wajah Shim Changmin yang diterpa silau matahari dari jendela.

'Tuhaaaaaaaan kenapa dia tampan sekali?' puji Kyuhyun dalam hati.

SRAK

"awww awww hartaku" ringis Kyuhyun saat rambutnya ditarik seseorang dari belakang.

"cepat duduk dibangkumu atau aku yang akan mendudukkanmu" sengit suara berat dibelakangnya.

"Mian mian mian aku akan duduk saenim" mohon Kyuhyun. Tentu saja orang yang dipanggilnya saenim itu langsung menurut.

Jangan harap aka nada yang menertawakan Kyuhyun. Kalian tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian menertawakan Kyuhyun didepan Park songsaengnim.

"kekeke~~~" kikik Ryewook yang duduk dibelakang Kyuhyun bersama Yoona.

HAP

Apa kubilang? Jangan tertawa didepan Park songsaengnim! Aigoo… akibatnya mulut Ryewook berisi penghapus, dan membuat kelas menjadi hening dan horror.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran olahraga dimulai di tengah hari bolong seperti ini. Membuat semua siswa-siswi mengeluh saat semuanya dipinta Yong songsaengnim berbaris dilapangan bola mereka.

"Sudah sudah jangan banyak mengeluh! Aku hari ini sedang baik. Jadi tenanglah" tegur songsaengnim. Tentu saja mendengar hal itu mereka mendapat firasat baik. Karena Yong songsaengnim ini selalu menepati omongannya.

"Hari ini aku hanya membagi kelompok untuk wisata alam bulan depan" ucapannya membuat mereka kembali hening.

"Changmin, Kyuhyun…" ucapannya benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun berdo'a dalam hati kalau dia akan satu kelompok dengan Changmin. Sekali saja seumur hidupnya, tidak bolehkah?

"Sungyu, Jessica, Joon, dan Eunji" lanjut songsaengnim. Sejenak Kyuhyun berpikir, kenapa yang dipanggil adalah peringkat 1 sampai 6? Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun jadi ragu.

"Kalian pilih kelompok kalian masing-masing. Sesuai dengan jumlah murid dikelas kalian, pilih 5 orang untuk tiap kelompok. Sekarang bubar" ujar Yong songsaengnim yang juga menjadi akhir dari napas kyuhyun yang tidak normal.

Tadinya Kyuhyun deg deg an saat berharap. Namun sekarang napasnya normal tanpa beban, sayangnya matanya berkabut. Dia menyesal menjadi orang pintar jika seumur hidupnya tidak pernah sekalipun menjalani rutinitas dengan Changmin.

"sudahlah Kyu! Suatu saat Kyunnie pasti akan satu kelompok dengannya. Otte?" hibur Sungmin saat semua murid sudah bubar dan melihat Kyuhyun duduk termenung dipinggir lapangan bola, tempat biasanya pelatih duduk. Jadi, akan aman dari sinar terik matahari.

"Tapi Min, kita akan ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi. Hiks…" isak Kyuhyun.

"Demi Tuhan Kyunnie, masih ada waktu 4 bulan lagi untuk Kyunnie merebut hati Changmin" Sungmin menghela napas panjang. "itu waktu yang lumayan lama. Asal kau tahu saja, kau adalah orang yang paling beruntung saat ini. Ara?" ucapan Sungmin kali ini membuat Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang sedang memainkan rambutnya.

"jincayo?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Ne! Coba pikir, dari dulu Kyunnie selalu mendapat kelas yang sama dengan Changmin, sedangkan Victoria yang notabene-nya pacar Changmin, sekalipun tidak pernah sekelas dengan Changmin. Guraechi?" ujar Sungmin.

"kalu hanya itu, Sungminnie juga satu kelas dengan Changmin, kita sama saja" sungut Kyuhyun yang akhirnya membuat Sungmin terdiam. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga.

"Aku ingin yang lain Sungminnie. Sekali-kali, tidak bolehkah Changmin menegurku sekaliiiiiiii saja, memanggil namaku misalnya? Ahh atau sifat food monster-nya keluar saat aku makan dengan lahap didekatnya misalnya? Atau sekali saja kami berada dalam satu grup kelompok kerja? Hahhh… aku iri saat melihat teman-teman kita masuk rumah Changmin dan melihat Changmin tersenyum pada mereka. Huwaaaaaaaaa Tuhan jahat sekali padaku" rengek Kyuhyun.

BUK

"Tuh kan? Tuhan sedang marah padaku" lirih Kyuhyun dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah. Pada akhirnya semuanya gelap.

BRUGH

"KYU!" pekik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun pingsan akibat tadi bola menghantam hidungnya yang mancung itu.

Poor Kyu…

.

.

.

Didalam ruangan kecil berukuran 4x5 meter, seorang yeoja mengerjab-erjabkan matanya diatas sebuah ranjang yang tingginya seukuran pinggang orang dewasa.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang namja yang seperti tengah sibuk mencatat daftar nama-nama murid yang masuk UKS hari ini.

**KYUHYUN POV**

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Demi Tuhan! Suaranya! Jangan katakana aku sedang berkhayal lagi. aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Lalu seorang pangeran berkuda putih menghampiriku, membuat aku menghentikan aksiku dan refleks mataku membelalak tanpa sadar karena silaunya.

"apa kepalamu yang sakit? Bukannya yang kena bola itu hidungmu?" tanyanya lagi dan ooohhhh tidaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk tangannya menyentuh keningku dan dia meraba hidungku.

Demi Tuhan! Kalau ini mimpi, jangan pernah bangunkan aku. Tapi pesonanya malah membuat mataku kembali terpejam. Ahhh… Tuhan memang sedang tidak berbaik hati padaku.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

CHANGMIN POV

"YAK!" aku kaget saat setelah aku menyentuh hidungnya, dia kembali pingsan.

Ya Tuhan, hidungnya membiru. Apa mungkin ada tulangnya yang patah?. Aku langsung berlari ke ruang kepala sekolah dan meminta izin untuk memanggil ambulance karena Kyuhyun harus mendapat perawatan intensif dari Rumah sakit.

Namun karena kepala sekolah tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar yang sedang berlangsung, dia malah meminrtaku mengantar Kyuhyun dengan mobilku. Ya, ini baru namanya cobaan. Aku hanya berharap Victoria tidak memutuskanku jika tahu kejadian ini.

Ditemani kepala sekolah, aku menggendong Kyuhyun dan memasukkan tubuhnya ke jok belakang mobilku yang pintunya sudah dibukakan kepala sekolah. Lalu aku bergegas masuk kedalam mobil untuk segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja kepala sekolah ikut. Tidak mungkinkan aku mengurus yeoja ini sendirian. Menyebalkan!

Aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan keributan yang akan terjadi setelah yeoja ini masuk sekolah esok hari. Aaaaaaaaarrrrggghhhh…

" YAK! Jangan ngebut!" pekik kepala sekolah.

Aiiiissshhhh kalau bukan karena hari ini aku yang piket UKS, aku tidak akan rela melakukan ini.

**CHANGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi sungguh, keluarga Shim itu memang sangat-sangat ribut, kecuali ekhem… Shim Changmin sang anak tunggal yang terkenal cool itu. eummm… aku takut salah bicara juga, siapa yang tahu masa kecil Changmin, heee…

Apa kalian bisa mendengar derap langkah suara kaki yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu? tampak 3 yeoja paruh baya yang masih sangat-sangat cantik diusia-nya yang sudah kepala 3 itu.

"Heh Jae! lebih baik kau pulang urusi anakmu sana, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" judes yeoja manis yang bernama Kibum yang kini sudah menstabilkan langkahnya menjadi jalan cepat, bukan lari lagi saat melihat kamar rawat Kyuhyun sudah dekat.

"Enak saja! Aku harus menjenguk calon istri Changmin. Lagipula yang membawanya ke rumah sakit kan anakku, kenapa kau sewot eoh? Harusnya aku yang tanya, apa urusanmu disini?" balas Jaejoong lebih jutek.

"Haruskah kupindahkan Minho kesana agar kau gigit jari? Jangan seenaknya meng-claim Kyu kami sebagai calon istri anakmu, jelas-jelas semalam Minho dicium dan dipeluk oleh menantuku itu. Hahaaaa…." Ucapan Kibum kali ini tampaknya membuat Jaejoong benar-benar kalah telak!.

"Yak! Kalian berhenti membiacarakan hal yang tidak penting!" sewot Heechul tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Kibum dan Jaejoong saling mengalihkan wajah masing-masing. Sedangkan Heechul sekarang sudah masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Dengar Jae! Dulu dengan sukarela aku menyerahkan Yunho padamu, padahal saat itu kami akan menikah. Dengan kejamnya kau datang menghancurkan pernikahan kami dan mengatakan bahwa kau sedang mengandung Changmin yang sangat murahan sama seperti dirimu itu. Melihat dari gaya Changmin yang tampil sexy, ku yakin kalau kau pasti juga menggoda Yunho seperti itu. Bitch!" cecar Kibum, dan membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menatapnya nanar. Tak ambil pusing dengan Jaejoong yang terisak, kibum langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun.

Mengingat masa lalu, benar-benar membuat hati yeoja cantik itu perih. Kenapa hal itu diungkit-ungkit lagi? bahkan dia hanya sedang berusaha mendekati Kibum untuk meminta maaf. Tapi, kenapa begitu sulit? Bahkan Kibum mengatainya seperti itu. gilanya lagi, mereka malah semakin gencar bersaing. Walaupun yang terjadi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, tapi semua orang pasti akan berpikir begitu.

"Hiks…" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, dia berpikir bahwa lebih baik dia segera pulang.

"Eomma?" sebuah suara yang sangat familiar membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung memeluk namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah anak sulungnya.

"Hiks…Min~~~" isak Jaejoong sengsegukkan. Sontak membuat Changmin bingung.

"Eomma wae? Apa yang sakit eoh?" Changmin memperhatikan wajah eomma-nya yang sembab. Tapi Jaejoong menggeleng dan menarik Changmin.

"Ayo antar eomma pulang. Jebalyoo~~~ hiks…hiks…" Jaejoong merengek, membuat Changmin hanya pasrah.

"Ne" jawaban Changminpun membuat Jaejoong memeuk erat lengan anaknya itu dan mereka pun pulang meninggalkan rumah sakit dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"eunnggghhh" lenguhan dari bibir ranum Kyuhyun kembali terdengar. Heechul dan Kibumpun langsung melonjak senang saat mata Kyuhyun terbuka.

"Eomma? Bum jumma?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis, membuat kedua orang yang melihatnya jadi ikut-ikutan mengerutkan alis.

'Jangan bilang kalau Changmin tadi ada disini hanya dalam mimpiku?' batin Kyuhyun sedih.

"TUHAAAANNNNN KENAPA KAU JAHAT PADAKUUUUU?" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat Heechul dan Kibum menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung menangis sengsegukkan setelah meyakinkan dirinya kalau Changmin hanya ada dalam mimpinya saja tadi.

"Hiks…hiks…huwaaaaaaaa"

TBC…

AAAAAArrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhh FF apa ini? #dibantai_reader

Hahahaaaa ga tahu, ini miris, tapi kok humor amat yak?

Poor Kyuhyun deh.

Woaaaaaa… konflik antara orang tua lah yang nantinya juga membuat Kyuhyun semakin sulit mendapatkan Changmin.

Changkyu moment bakal lama ini.

Bad moment-nya sih buanyak tapi. Heee…..

Yang minta ini dibikin BL, mianhae sebelumnya.

Saya sebenarnya jug anti GS.

Makanya Cuma mau ngetest, saya bisa gak bikin ff GS?

Maaf ya ga bisa bikin BL vers-nya.

Jangan lupa, yang baca wajib review, kalo nggak? DOSA!

:P….. Annyeooong….


	3. Chapter 2

Look at Me, Please!

By: Kim Eun Seob (M)

Twitter: MJaeseob

.

.

.

Cast: ChangKyu (Changmin TVXQ & Kyuhyun Suju)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, GS

Rate: T

Pertama kalinya saya bikin ff Genderswitch. Ga tau deh jadi apa.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai memasuki area sekolah. Bukan karena dia sakit bukaaan… tapi karena ada stalkernya yang sekarang pindah satu sekolah dengannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Minho.

"Kyunnie dikelas mana? Minho harus sekelas dengan Kyunnie pokoknya" ujar Minho tegas setegas-tegasnya. Membuat Kyuhyun mendongak menatap minho sendu.

"Aigoo wae? Kyunnie masih sakit eoh?" Minho merangkul Kyuhyun yang kini jadi suit suitan teman-teman yang melihatnya.

"Ciaaaaa Kyuhyun sudah punya pacar baru ya?"

"tampan juga"

"baguslah"

"jadi tidak ada lagi yang membuat pangeran kita malu setengah mati saat dia berulah hahahaaaa"

Tawa cekikikkan menggelegar saat itu. tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun semakin sedih. Benarkah selama ini dia hanya bisa membuat Changmin malu setengah mati? Haaahhh… kalau boleh, Kyuhyun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke lautan sampai mati saja. Andai mati itu juga tak menyakitkan. Hiks.

"Minho ya, itu kelasku. Kau yakin ingin sekelas denganku? Jika benar, kau harus mengikuti tes IQ dulu di ruang kepala sekolah. Pergilah. Kha!" usir Kyuhyun halus.

" Ya Tuhaaaaaaaan… Kau jahat sekali maniiisss" ejek Minho yang langsung menjauh dariKyuhyun sebelum sepatu ket yeoja itu melayang dengan tidak elit diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun sudah akan masuk kelas, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah murungnya akibat Minho.

"Sudah pacaran ya? Kalian makin lengket saja" ujar Changmin yang tengah merangkul erat pinggang seksi Victoria, sepertinya Changmin ingin mengantar Vict kekelasnya. Tentu hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sangaaaaaaaaaaaat iri.

"Pacaran?" Kyuhyun melirik tangan Changmin dipinggang Victoria, lalu menatap mata Changmin. "Tak akan pernah sebelum kau mendahului. Because you're my first. It should be" ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

Sungguh Victoria ingin menghajar mulut yeoja berkulit pucat itu. Sayangnya tak ada expresi yang bagus dari Changmin. Namja jangkung nan tampan itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau tidak lihat pacarnya disini? Hallooooooooo Mrs. Tan Kyuhyun. Micheosseo?" seru Victoria, hingga mendatangkan tatapan yang tertuju pada ketiganya.

"Ne, apa kau tidak takut yeojachingu-ku ini akan mencakar wajahmu sampai opname, atau membuatmu berada didalam ruangan operasi plastic? Semakin lama kau semakin menyebalkan ya? Apa kau tidak punya rasa malu lagi? atau harus diajarkan dulu apa itu rasa malu? Apa orangtua-mu tak mengajarkanmu itu?" cerocos Changmin sinis, tanpa menghiraukan mata kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca dibalik kacamata itu.

"Lalu jika kau punya rasa malu, kenapa tiap hari kau kerumahku hanya dengan menggunakan boxer? Kau sengaja ingin menggodaku kan? Apa kau pikir kau punya rasa malu?" seru Kyuhyun takkalah sinis.

Kelas langsung riuh ketika mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya tak ada yang tahu jika mereka bertetangga. Apalagi mendengar tentang Changmin yang sering kerumah Kyuhyun hanya dengan menggunakan boxer. Tidak! bahkan Sungmin dan Ryewook sudah senyum-senyum gaje mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang sangat berani. Jangan lihat wajah Changmin. Wajah namja itu sudah memerah menahan malu dan marah.

"Jaga mulutmu jalang!" ucapan Changmin kali ini bear-benar keterlaluan, bahkan airmata Kyuhyun sudah jatuh begitu saja. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menyangka jika Changmin akan mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Bahkan tadi Kyuhyun masih bisa memaafkan Changmin yang menghina umpa-nya.

"KAU?!" Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia dengan lantang menunjuk wajah orang.

"WAE? MARAH EOH? KAU MEMANG JALANG TIDAK TAHU MALU! BABO!" Victoria menambahkan dan semakin membuat Kyuhyun ingin segera pulang agar tak menyesali adanya hari ini. "Ayo sayang, sebentar lagi bell masuk. Yeoja jalang ini biarkan saja menangis sampai mati" Vict pun langsung menyeret Kyuhyun.

Sebelum kedua orang itu benar-benar pergi, Kyuhyun masih sempat melirik punggung Changmin. Mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Victoria tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Changmin hanya menampilkan wajah tak perdulinya.

"Aku pikir kau namja yang pantas dikagumi, tapi hari ini aku sadar, kau bukanlah Changmin yang sempurna seperti yang ku impi-impikan. Aku menyesal pernah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, hari ini dengan segenap hatiku aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menyesal!" lirih Kyuhyun.

Tubuh bergetar yang menahan tangis itupun langsung menuju kursinya dan duduk diam tanpa menghiraukan kelas yang gaduh karena pro dan kontra atas apa yang dilakukan Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Tak jauh bedda dengan ChangToria yang juga meninggalkan kelas begitu saja.

"Akhirnya, uri Kyuhyun berhenti mengejar Changmin" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Ne, akhirnya kau sadar betapa buruknya namja sempurna itu" tambah Ryewook.

Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya kasar. Dia tidak boleh tampak lemah. Meski sakit hati, dia tetap harus terlihat kuat. Sial, belum pacaran saja sudah patah hati, apalagi jadi pacarnya?

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah adalah hal sangat ditunggu-tunggu Kyuhyun hari ini. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin pulang hari ini. Dia ingin menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur empuknya. Memeluk boneka apel hijau kesukaannya, kalau bisa memecahkan kepalanya dibantalnya yang ingin membuatnya segera tidur dan berharap hari ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.

"Kyunnieee!" pekik sebuah suara yang membuat Kyuhyun mencari-cari asal suara itu.

Mata Kyuhyun langsung tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Yeoja tercantik seantero komplek perumahan mereka. Jung Jaejoong, eomma dari namja yang sudah membuatnya patah hati hari ini. Tapi Kyuhyun cukup professional untuk membedakan mana urusan pribadi dan yang bukan. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat sambil mencipika-cipiki wajah Kyuhyun.

"Noona, menunduklah sedikit, Kris mau cipika cipiki dan memeluk noona juga" rengek Kris yang sudah berada disamping Jaejoong sejak tadi, hanya saja Kyuhyun tak melihatnya tadi.

Kyuhyun sudah akan menunduk, tapi dihalangi oleh Jaejoong, membuat Kris merengek kesal atas kelakuan eomma-nya yang selalu memonopoli calon 'istrinya' itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat bibir Kris yang manyun dan pipi Kris yang mengembung.

"Anak kecil dilarang cipika cipiki" seru Jaejoong. "Kyu, pulang sama ahjumma ne. Eomma-mu bilang dia tidak bisa menjemputmu daaaaaaaaaaa…..nnnn" Jaejooong menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar-denar sejak tadi. Dia pikir itu efek akibat menahan marah, tapi sepertinya ada kabar menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Noona akan tinggal sama kris selama 2 minggu ini! Yeeeaaaaaaaayyyyy" Kris melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Sedangkan Jaejoong men-death glare-nya.

"MWO? Ba- bagaimana bisa?" Kyuhyun shock bukan main. Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?

"Ne, eomma dan appa-mu berangkat ke China 2 minggu ini, jadi kau dititipkan pada ahjumma hahahaaaa kau senang kan?" Jaejoong benar-benar PD minta ampun.

"Ta- tapi aku bisa tinggal dirumah sendirian ahjumma" bohong Kyuhyun.

"Aigooo, sendirian dirumah lalu membakar rumah akibat kegiatanmu yang tengah kelaparan? Tidak akan!" tegas Jaejoong.

"YAK! KAPAN PULANGNYA?" pekik Changmin yang ternyata sudah berada didalam mobil. Kyuhyun semakin frustasi melihatnya. Bagaimana hidup-nya 2 minggu nanti?

"Arrasseeeooooo pangeraaaaaaannnnn" seru Jaejoong yang langsung memasukkan Kyuhyun ke jok belakang bersama Changmin dan Kris tentu saja harus dengannya, agar tak mengganggu ChangKyu.

'Brilian Jae' puji Jaejoong dalam hati dan langsung meng-gas mobilnya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap langit dari balik kaca mobil, sedangkan Changmin tetap focus pada buku bacaannya dan cemilannya.

'Selamat datang nasib buruk' ujar keduanya bersamaan dalam hati.

TBC…

Huwaaaaaaaaaa…. Makin ga beres ne

Okehhh maaf kalau makin garing.

Ini pendek emang. Maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya ne.


End file.
